Love Is The Key
by catandmouse10
Summary: Steve Rogers saves Maria Hill from a seventh dress fitting for Sharon Carter and James Rhodes' wedding.


A/N: And so it begins and by that I mean it is time for the third part of The Captain Hill wedding series. This will feature Sharon Carter and James Rhodes. Now, I am not turning Sharon Carter into a bridezilla because I hate her. I actually like her, just not with Steve Rogers. Plus, she will only be a bridezilla about is the bridesmaid's dresses. Anyway, I hope you guys like this story. Leave reviews if you want and kudos. I really like the kudos, but you can only do the on archive of your own. Anyway, let's get on with the story. And also I hate the ending of this story, just so you know.

Love Is The Key

Maria walked out of the dressing room and was stopped by Pepper Potts who helped her zip up her red bridesmaid dress. Maria sighed and Pepper shot her a sympathetic look. This was their sixth trip to the bridal shop and they just hoped Sharon Carter would be happy with the dresses this time. The blonde wasn't normally this picky. But it seems when you are marrying the love of your life, you want everything to be perfect.

Even though there was no such thing as perfection.

Pepper and Maria waited for Jane, Natasha, and Betty to come out of their dressing rooms. Betty came out first and Natasha came out two minutes later. And when Jane came out, the others could tell all this nonsense about the dresses was getting to her.

"She better like them this time or I say we revolt!" Jane said as Pepper zipped her up. Maria, Betty, and Natasha all nodded their heads in agreement, but Pepper being the voice of reason that she was wouldn't tolerate any of that.

"Sharon needs our support right now. She is just a little stressed out so there will be no revolting." When she finished speaking she shot them all a look which they all knew meant that she wouldn't put up with any of their crap. And things would probably get better once the dresses met Sharon's approval. Her five bridesmaids hoped that the sixth time was the charm.

They all walked out to the main part of the bridal shop where Sharon was sitting with a glass of champagne in her hand. The five of them moved to stand in front of her and they all watched her as she looked them over. Maria began to feel like a prize cut of meat when Sharon's blue eyes lingered on her a little too long.

After a few minutes of looking at them, Sharon finally spoke. "I still don't like them." She said to the manager of the shop who had been standing next to her as she looked the girls over. The poor woman just took a deep breath in response. Maria figured she did that because she didn't want to start crying in front of them.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Jane shouted as she marched over to Sharon. "What is wrong with them now?"

"The length isn't right." Sharon answered Jane's question. The answer made Jane twitch a little bit. The tiny astrophysicist had a temper but Sharon didn't realize or didn't care.

Maria sighed and pulled her cell phone out of the pocket that the dresses had. She saw she had a text message from Steve. He wanted to know if the sixth time had been the charm. He had been a very supportive boyfriend when she had come back stressed from the dress fittings and she knew he would be when she got home today too.

She sat down on the couch while Jane continued yelling at Sharon. If someone needed to hold her back Pepper, Natasha, and Betty could handle it.

"No, Sharon doesn't like the length now. Jane is going to kill her. Please, come and save me from the insanity." She pressed send and sat back and watched Jane yell at Sharon as she waited for Steve to respond.

After a few minutes of waiting she began to wonder what was going on? Steve was really good about texting her back. He was probably busy or in the bathroom. There was no reason for her to be paranoid. He was not ignoring her. Steve Rogers was not the kind of guy who ignored his girlfriend.

The sound of a motorcycle pulling up drew Maria out of her thoughts. Steve had a motorcycle. Did he actually come to save her from the insanity. About a thirty seconds later the door to the bridal shop opened and Steve Rogers walked in.

The shop fell silent. He walked over to Maria and she stood up and smiled at him. He had actually come to save her. Steve Rogers was like a White Knight on his trusty steed. In reality, he was a super hero who drove a motorcycle. But she would take him either way, especially right now.

"So, Sam stopped by the apartment and said he needed your help with something. He didn't say what but he really needs your help." He looked down at his feet as he spoke and his cheeks to turn the same shade as the bridesmaid's dresses. The man may have been The First Avenger, but he was also a horrible liar.

"Oh Hell No!" Jane turned her wrath on Steve. "You are just trying to get Maria out of this mess." The astrophysicist turned and stared Maria down. "If I have to stay here and suffer through Sharon's indecisiveness than so do you!"

Maria sighed as Steve walked over to her. He ignored Jane's outburst and hugged his girlfriend. "I got this," He whispered in Maria's ear. He let her go and turned his attention to Sharon. "There is nothing wrong with any of their dresses Sharon. They all look amazing and I am sure Rhodey would agree with me."

Sharon remained silent but her eyes went from Steve and to each of the girls. She knew in her heart that Steve was right. She just wanted everything to be perfect, but everything already was. And she knew that Rhodey would agree with Steve. He probably would have even said all the stuff that Steve had just said.

"You're right Steve," Sharon turned to the manager of the bridal shop. "The dresses won't need anymore alterations." The manager turned to Steve and smiled at him. Maria thought she was going to march over to Steve and kiss him, but she didn't.

Jane did kiss Steve though, even though it was on the cheek. "Thank you so much Steve and I take back my earlier outburst," Steve just laughed and shook his head. "The pleasure was all mine Jane."

"I'll only be a minute." Maria said to Steve as she walked back into the dressing rooms to get changed. The madness had come to an end and now her dress was all ready for Sharon and Rhodey's wedding. She walked out of the dressing room and back into the front of the shop. Sharon took the dress from her. "I'll pay for this, it's the least I can do." Maria smiled at the blonde. "You weren't that bad and thank you for doing this." Steve stood up and waved goodbye to Sharon as he followed his girlfriend out the door.

"So, I guess sixth time really was the charm?" he said as he grabbed her had and squeezed it.

"Yeah it was thank to you, my hero." She stopped and kissed him gently in the middle of the sidewalk.

"I know I am or else there would have been a seventh dress fitting in your future." He laughed as she punched in the arm. They walked over to his motorcycle and he threw her a helmet. She caught it and slipped it on. They both got on his bike and he drove them home.


End file.
